Filigrane
by Clewilan
Summary: Leur définition de certitudes leur a tant échappé qu'ils se raccrochent à ce qu'ils peuvent. /Petit XO avec un autre voyageur temporel, sur la fin.


Steins;Gate _appartient à_ 5pb. _et_ Nitroplus_, la série faisant une apparition un peu plus loin à la _BBC._  
>1100 mots pour la plus adorable et entêtée des amies~<em>

* * *

><p>Elle était supposée partir à la fin de l'été, mais aucun membre du laboratoire ne semblait plus trouver incongrue sa présence au deuxième étage, alors que l'air s'alourdissait doucement de flocons et qu'ils avaient dû à regret allumer le chauffage.<p>

Mayuri et Itaru étaient partis plus tôt dans la matinée rejoindre Feyris à la convention se déroulant en périphérie de la ville; Kurisu ne s'étaient pas jointe à eux malgré les nombreuses demandes (et projets de tenues) de Mayuri, sans donner ses raisons. La jeune fille était adorable et on pouvait difficilement lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais d'une façon un peu confuse bien qu'étrangement évidente, elles savaient toutes deux qu'il leur manquait un tout petit quelque chose, une pièce en moins au puzzle – qui se traduisait involontairement par une légère retenue dans leur relation.

A présent, alors que leurs seuls compagnons étaient le bruit des touches du clavier d'Okabe – un peu trop frénétique pour qu'il soit véritablement en train de travailler – et le chuintement familier de son marqueur sur le tableau blanc, elle réalisait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû s'expliquer, mais elle savait que le temps commençait à lui manquer. Et ce n'est qu'en regardant l'horloge (Oopa, gagnée par Mayuri) qu'elle constata que l'heure de son vol s'était rapprochée plus rapidement qu'elle ne le croyait, ou qu'elle n'avait voulu se l'avouer.

Elle soupira, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ces choses-là – même si à vrai dire, Kurisu ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situations; mais elle pouvait deviner que dire au revoir ne serait pas vraiment son domaine – cependant, quand elle s'approcha de son collègue (terme qu'elle avait choisi comme étant le plus approprié par élimination, d'autant que leur situation était toujours assez floue), celui-ci se leva d'un bond de son siège pour lui brandir sous le nez un objet longiligne en métal.

(Elle supposa à juste titre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une diversion pour détourner son attention de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur l'ordinateur – une tactique qu'il employait depuis des semestres déjà, toujours avec le même outil qui s'était pourtant amélioré au fil des mois.)

La jeune fille croisa les bras, mais cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne fronçait plus les sourcils par exaspération mais par curiosité indulgente (elle se refusait à dire qu'elle trouvait dans ces impromptues sorties plus de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait cru), c'est pourquoi il ne fit même pas mine d'hésiter.

- Terminé ! clama Okabe en présentant une version au numéro ressemblant un peu trop à pi et ses décimales du gadget futuriste 42.

- Et ceci est … ?

Il appuya avec une joie presque féroce sur un petit bouton, ce qui produisit lumière et bruit étranges, et éteignit la calculatrice graphique sur le bureau voisin. Kurisu, si elle fut impressionnée, n'en laissa rien paraître afin d'obtenir une réponse, même s'il fallut une obligatoire pause du soi-disant scientifique – nécessaire au suspens, prétendait-il – pour qu'il juge bon de dévoiler l'information.

- Un tournevis sonique.

(Cette fois, le froncement de sourcils fut authentique, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas le moins du monde à quoi l'outil pouvait servir.)

- Mais il ne marche pas sur le bois, continua Okabe, qui était visiblement déjà en train de réfléchir au problème.

Kurisu le lui prit des mains pour commencer à l'examiner, ce qui tira un sourire à son compagnon. Mais elle savait que se laisser emporter maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée – elle se connaissait, elle avait appris à _le_ connaître, et elle ne comptait pas changer ses plans – et lui rendit l'objet en prétendant ne pas voir la lueur de déception dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Je dois y aller.

- Où est-ce qu- _oh_.

Peu surprise qu'il ait compris de suite, elle sourit faiblement mais promit avec sincérité de revenir – elle aurait pu une nouvelle fois invoquer un prétexte purement scientifique, car si Okabe lui avait expliqué D-mails et lignes temporelles, elle voulait en découvrir plus par elle-même, pour entre autres expliquer ce récurrent sentiment qu'elle avait parfois de réécrire par-dessus une feuille sur laquelle apparaissaient encore des traces effacées de crayon. La jeune fille savait que ces sur-impressions au coin de ses yeux étaient ces souvenirs des vies parallèles qu'ils avaient menées, mais ceci n'expliquait ni la façon dont Okabe la regardait parfois (comme s'il attendait quelque chose sans qu'elle ne parvienne à deviner quoi) ni cette sensation étrange qu'elle avait chaque fois que la lumière s'éteignait brusquement.

Cependant elle avait désormais besoin de se poser pour réfléchir, et de retrouver simplement un peu de solitude – l'atmosphère du laboratoire était fantastique, mais le changement avait peut-être été trop brusque et elle devait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Seulement, elle ne savait trop comment le lui expliquer.

- Si c'est la perfection de ceci qui t'effraie, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Okabe en jouant avec son tournevis. On ne pourra sans doute jamais faire mieux.

- C'est un défi ? releva Kurisu.

- Je n'ai pas ton esprit de compétition.

(Seulement des tentatives pour jeter des amarres.)

- Nous verrons ce que cela donne, alors.

- Je n'accepterai qu'une démonstration devant moi.

Elle ne commenta pas, car elle était consciente de ce à quoi ils jouaient, et elle accepta la proposition mal déguisée. Il y eut un moment de flou où aucun d'eux ne sut que faire, à mi-chemin entre une volonté de faire comme si de rien n'était et celle de vérifier s'ils avaient bien créé quelque chose, qui se traduisit par une étreinte aussi fugace que maladroite – où ils évitèrent justement de penser à ces rappels d'une vie plus ou moins réelle.

- Merci, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir entendu (et peut-être ne le devait-elle pas).

Elle imagina un instant s'attarder mais il désigna l'horloge du menton.

- Je croyais que tu avais un avion à prendre, assistante ?

- Je ne suis pas– commença Kurisu, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de lui lancer sa blouse, qu'il attrapa au vol avec un sourire ravi qui ne plut pas franchement à la jeune fille. Le mien sera un tournevis laser, et je suis certaine que tu reverras ton point de vue à mon sujet quand je viendrais te le montrer, promit-elle avec un doigt accusateur en l'air.

- J'attendrai ça avec impatience.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois et ils surent qu'elle reviendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce qu'elle fit quelques mois plus tard, avec comme prédit un modèle plus élaboré.

Ce fut cependant le cadet de leurs soucis à moment-là.


End file.
